


Another Place

by Gloomymajo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think I’ll make this a series?, Work In Progress, i guess, talk shit about your coworkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomymajo/pseuds/Gloomymajo
Summary: Portia Wyndham is a young woman working for The ShinRa Electric Power Company, this series focuses on events during her life.Rating will go up for later chapters. I’m pretty  sure this is the first Heidegger/ OC ever.
Relationships: Heidegger/ OC, Heidegger/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to ( what I’m pretty sure is ) the worlds first Heidegger/ OC ficlet! I’ve had Portia for 12 years but with how handsome Heidegger turned out in the remake she’s now Heidegger’s wife. 
> 
> I might do more and make this a series but we’ll see! This ficlet is about her first meeting with Heidegger.

The day had been long for Portia Wyndham. Everything seemed to happen at once. The mix up at the labs that morning had caused a huge headache throughout the entire department. She was late to a presentation which caused her great embarrassment as Hojo had no problem calling her out for her tardiness. Dr. Hollander then fumbled the meeting she scrambled to save. Her cheeks hadn’t stopped burning since. 

She was suddenly snapped out of her trance by the DING! of the evaluator as it made its way to her floor. She was beyond relieved to see she’d be the only one in the evaluator, she entered and hit the button for the bottom floor, after a moment she allowed herself to lean against the glass trying to catch a breath. 

That very brief moment of solitude was interrupted immediately by the stopping of the evaluator. The doors opened and now before her was Heidegger. Immediately she straightened up. “Good afternoon sir” she smiled at him, he smiled back at her much to her surprise. 

He was one of the board members at the presentation and looked so disinterested almost the entire time Hollander was trying and failing to explain the project and why their group needed extra funding. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Wyndham” Portia’s heart fluttered from him remembering her name. 

Heidegger grinned, looking down at her as he boarded the evaluator

“Going down?” 

“I am, sir. I’m on my way to lunch finally” 

Heidegger laughed his famous laughed. “I am too! That meeting went over much longer than I expected.” 

Portia frowned “Sir, I want to apologize for that meeting. Dr. Hollander...is an embarrassment to our group, and our entire lab for that matter! I want to personally apologize for the mess he caused.” Heidegger looked at the women before him, her green eyes meaning every word. 

“Doctor Wyndham” He began “You single handily saved that meeting. Scarlett and myself were close to walking out. Hollander is a bumbling idiot but you? You took leadership. You took over and YOU explained what needed to be explained. You’re knowledgeable and it shows. People took note of that today. The /right/“ he winked at her. Portia’s cheeks reddened, no longer from embarrassment from earlier but from his comment and the wink...

Her heart fluttered again. 

She brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, “T-Thank you sir. I can’t even begin to say how much that means to me.” 

Heidegger smiled down at her, taking special notice of her now that he was alone with her. 

He decided to ask, she had had his attention since he saw her arrive late to the meeting, papers and folders pressed to her chest as she apologized over and over for being late. Hojo berated her as Scarlett smirked. Heidegger wanted to throw them both out the window. 

He noticed how she carried herself. She was confident, he watched as her face would emote more so than usual when Hollander fumbled, finally she spoke up. She took over like it was nothing. Handing out her folders and papers. Going over everything. This was clearly her passion project that she wouldn’t allow her senior advisor to ruin.

She had a ruthlessness inside of her that he wanted to see more of. 

“Since you and I are both late going to lunch, let me take you out for the day.” 

Portia’s eyes widened “S-sir...I..Me?” 

“You worked hard today, Doctor. Let me treat you” 

Her heart beat even faster. She couldn’t believe Heidegger of ShinRa was inviting /her/ to lunch. 

“I...would love to” she smiled up at him. 

Another loud DING! sounded signaling their arrival on the ground floor lobby. “Have you tried the new place in that just opened ?” He spoke, offering her his hand as she stepped out form the evaluator. “I haven’t but I heard it’s amazing !” She took his hand, her tiny hand engulfed by his large hand as he helped her. “Then that’s where we’ll go. I’ll drive” he looked down at their hands. Portia slowly withdrawing hers from his, quickly fixing her blouse. 

“That sounds great” she followed him nervous, but excited. On her way out to the parking garage she made awkward eye contact with Hollander, who shot her a glare. Portia knew what it looked like and quite frankly. 

She didn’t care.


End file.
